Dispensing cartons are known. Known cartons have a box structure and a dispenser opening at the bottom of the carton. Items may be stacked within the carton and withdrawn through the dispensing opening. Dispensing cartons may also be provided with an interior divider panel that divides the interior of the carton into vertical columns. The divider panel allows articles to be stacked within separate columns within the carton, and provides added strength when the carton is subjected to axial loads.
Known divider panels do not provide optimal strength, however, because as the carton is compressed and the divider panel presses against the bottom panel of the carton, the divider panel has a tendency to bend or deflect at its lower edge. Deflection of part of the divider panel outside of the plane of the divider panel reduces its axial stiffness, which in turn reduces the stiffness of the carton under compressive loads. Because dispensing cartons are typically stacked in several tiers during shipping and storage, strength in compression is critical.